Self Conclusion
by PhoenixVersion1
Summary: Someone debates jumping. Don't worry, it's not a sad ending. ShikaTem


This is my first fic in a while. Those bastards removed one of my stories for formatting issues and I lost what it was saved on. Oh, and it was inspired by the song _**Self Conclusion**_ by **The Spill Canvas**.  
I hope I didnt seem like I stole too much lol.  
Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

"Self-Conclusion"

On the outskirts of Konoha, a lone figure stood looking out over the cliffs at the city below.  
Temari had always acted like nothing had ever bothered her. On the outside she was always as strong and confident as anyone, but on the inside she was a wreck. Depression had set in for about two years, but she never had the guts to do it in Suna, her home.  
It didnt really feel like a home anymore after her mother had died. She thought of her family, and a bitter smile formed on her lips. Lost in her thoughts, she blinked and realized someone was standing in front of her. Temari took a step back to analyze this stranger. He looked maybe a few years younger than her, he was lean and muscular, and had his hair pulled up into a ponytail. It kind of looked like a pineapple. He waved at her lazily, the folded his arms behind his head and spoke.

"Yo."

She was taken aback and then realized what he was doing. Why he was in front of her. _He was trying to stop her!_  
How dare he! It was her decision after all.

"Excuse me, 'sir,  
But I have plans to die tonight You are in my way.  
And I bet you're gonna say it's not right"

He took a second and then laughed at her comment.He was clutching his sides, laughing heartily

"What's so damn funny?!"

"Excuse me, 'miss'..." he began and made quotation marks with his fingers to emphasize 'miss', "Do you have the slightest idea what you just said to me? Dieing is a pretty big step after all. It's also very troublesome for whoever has to do the cleanup." He looked out over the edge and whistled, "Whew! That's a long ways down. I hope you don't change your mind midway down."

A vein in Temari's head started to twitch as she felt the anger well up inside of her.

"How dare you mock me! Leave me the hell alone! It's none of your damn business! You don't even know me!"

"I know, but I'd like to change that, hopefully."

Temari blinked and stared at this guy, her mouth opened and closed repeatedly. _Talk, dammit!_ Her mind screamed at her.

"Uh... Sabaku no Temari?" She said it more like it was a question than an answer.

"Temari? That's a beautiful name. I am Nara Shikamaru"

"Trust me, you'll have brighter days ahead. Just go on and live. It's not that hard to do."

"Shikamaru, you make it sound so easy." Temari looked at the ground as she spoke. "Tell me how am I supposed to go out and sieze the day, when everything inside of me has died. Most of my family is dead, I've got two psychotic brothers. My father beat us for years until he was murdered. My mother died giving birth to my brother. I've got no friends, and I'm alone in a strange town!"

Shikamaru didn't even hesitate in his answer. "Trust me Temari, I know your legs are pleading to leap... but how about instead of dying, living with me?" He blushed a bit as he said the last part.

She was stunned._ Look at him!_ her mind pleaded, _He's gorgeous!_ Temari took a second and let her eyes travel up and down his body. He definitely had a nice physique. She felt the blood rushing to her cheeks and turned so he couldn't see. Coming out of her daze she snapped and whipped back around, "Are you crazy?! You don't even know me!"

"I thought I told you I'd like to change that. I know your name and your reasons for being here, that's a start"  
He walked behind her as he continued. "Listen, I'm not saying that things will never get rough, and I know all this motivation might never be enough. I could stand here all night trying to convince you, but what good would that do? My offer stands. I'll leave the choice to you." Shikamaru started to walk away, but stopped when he felt a hand pulling him back. He turned to face Temari and he watched the tears run down her face.

"Alright, you win..." she started, "but, I only give you one night. You better prove that you're better than jumping. I swear to God if you hurt me I will leap. I will toss myself off these cliffs without a second thought."

Shika grabbed a her in a tight embrace. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

"Settle Precious, I know what you're going through."

She looked up and noticed the tears in his eyes, "How do you know?" She questioned.

"I know because about ten minutes before you got here I was going to jump too"

* * *

Let me know if you loved or hated it or I guess 'meh' is an option too.


End file.
